WEDDING PROJECT
by Akira Takumi
Summary: Eren butuh pekerjaan, tiba-tiba Levi, mantannya, datang kembali ke kehidupannya, menawari pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia diberi proyek untuk mengurusi pernikahannya dengan sang calon istri yang misteriusnya ngalahin kotak rahasia Patrick. / BL, bahasa tidak baku.
1. Chapter 1

**WEDDING PROJECT **by Akira Takumi

Romance/Parody

Rate T

Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人

LevixEren

Eren butuh pekerjaan, tiba-tiba Levi, mantannya, datang kembali ke kehidupannya, menawari pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia diberi proyek untuk mengurusi pernikahannya dengan sang calon istri yang misteriusnya ngalahin kotak rahasia Patrick. / BL, bahasa tidak baku.

Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

**CHAPTER I : ****MANTAN TERINDAH.**

Eren menyusuri trotoar jalanan dan terhenti di atas jembatan. Ibunya baru saja kemarin meninggal karena sakit-sakitan dan tak terurus karena kesulitan finansial yang melanda. Adiknya, Mikasa, juga hilang entah kemana sejak beberapa tahun lalu karena tak diizinkan menikah dengan Jean. Mungkin, sekarang Mikasa sudah jadi bola voli.

Hidupnya seperti tak tentu, pikirannya kacau, asanya hilang, tak bergairah. Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak,"Bunuh Hayati di rawa-rawa, Bang! Hayati sudah tidak sanggup!"

"Aaarggh!" jeritnya penuh nada keputusasaan.

Lalu ia kembali membolak-balikkan halaman lowongan pekerjaan pada koran yang ia genggam.

**Tawaran pertama**: jadi_ maid_.

... gak usah dijawab kali, ya.

**Tawaran kedua**: jadi koki.

Masak telur dadar aja gosong mulu.

**Tawaran ketiga**: jadi "yang kerja" di gang Dolly.

DIH.

Tiba-tiba, koran yang ia genggam terbang dan jatuh ke tengah jalan. Dengan segenap malas, ia melangkah berat menuju ke jalanan. Setelah sekiranya situasi memungkinkan untuk menyeberang, ia pun melangkah ke tengah jalanan. Lalu koran itu diambilnya.

"Dasar koran nakal!" Eren gusar pada benda mati itu. Tiba-tiba,

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!" suara klakson yang merdu membuat telinga Eren pengang. Diduga frekuensi bunyinya lebih dari 20.000 Hertz. Gila, itu tombol klakson dipencet pake tangan apa jari paus Antartika?

Lalu, Eren marah-marah ke pengendara itu. Dan pengendara juga menyalahkan Eren karena jalan gak pake mata. Lalu saling menyalahkan. Eh, marahan, terus taunya ending-nya berjodoh. Serius, FTV banget.

Gak lah.

"Hey, bocah! Minggir!" ucap sang pengendara mobil, ia melirik ke arah Eren.

_"__L—"_

Melihat yang diajak bicara malah diam saja dan menunduk, ia turun lalu menyeretnya untuk minggir.

_"__Le—"_

"Dasar bocah labil, galau sedikit langsung mau bunuh dir—"

_"__L-Le-Levi?"_

"—Eren?"

Sang pengendara tertegun melihat siapa yang ia seret. Lalu, ia mencret di tempat.

Insiden menyebabkan koinsiden dimana ... Eren bertemu kembali dengan Levi, mantan kekasihnya.

Hujan kulit manggis.

* * *

Levi tetap terfokus pada jalanan. Namun, sesekali ia menengok ke sampingnya. Di sampingnya ada Eren, masih diam dan terlihat pucat.

"..."

Benar-benar hening.

Eren lalu menaikkan kakinya ke kursi mobil lalu membenamkan wajahnya. Bertemu dengan mantan setelah sekian tahun berpisah ... uh, sungguh, bukan pertemuan yang sangat diinginkan Eren. Eren amat sangat terpuruk seperti seorang _kouhai_ yang ditolak cintanya oleh _senpai_-nya.

"Hey," sang pengendara di sampingnya tersentuh lalu membelai lembut punggung Eren. "Sungguh, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?"

Eren mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri, hanya saja, kenapa tidak kau tabrak saja aku tadi?"

"Errr, untuk apa?" tanya Levi kebingungan dengan kegilaan ekspektasi Eren. Tak lama, ia terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu, bodoh!" Eren gusar.

"Eren-_chan_," panggil Levi seraya tersenyum manis bak pangeran.

DIH.

Lalu, senyuman manis itu mendadak berubah menjadi _evil smile+deathglare_. "Percuma, rugi aku kalau menabrakmu. Nanti aku berurusan dengan polisi, lalu bertanggungjawab atas segala perawatanmu, belum lagi kalau kau mati. Lagipula, memangnya liang kubur mau menerima jasadmu yang mati nista karena bunuh diri?" Levi sama nyebelinnya kayak Karin CHSI.

Eren makin gusar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa tahun kita tak berjumpa?" tanya Levi tanpa membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada jalanan. (baca: "EREN AKU KANGEN KARO SAMPEYAN.")

Eren tetap terdiam.

Eren lagi bete.

Gak _mood _diajak ngobrol.

Kayak Messi waktu kalah lawan Jerman.

"Eren, aku tau kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Coba cerita padaku." Levi merasa khawatir karena Eren terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun sudah lama tak berjumpa, ia telah kenal betul dengan Eren. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Eren. Mulai dari makanan kesukaannya, hobinya, ukuran sepatu, ukuran sempak dan merek-nya, merek parfum yang dipakai serta aromanya, dsb.

"Berisik, Levi. Bekas sebaiknya diam saja." Anjir, Levi dibilang **_bekas_**.

Levi tetep kalem. Kalau Eren bukan mantan terindahnya, mungkin ia sudah membuat cap merah di pipi Eren—

—dengan kakinya.

Levi mengerem mobilnya mendadak hingga kepala Eren terbentur kaca mobil. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Eren, ia mengambil koran yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Perhatiannya terpaku pada halaman dimana banyak stabilo—yang sepertinya sudah sengaja Eren tandai.

"Hooo, aku tau masalahmu. Jadi, kau butuh pekerjaan?" Levi memperhatikan tanda warna-warni itu seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir, aku punya tawaran kerja untukmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar dan bunga _moe-moe _di sekitarnya. "Apa itu? Cepat katakan!"

Levi terdiam.

"Cepat katakaaaaann!" Eren antusias seraya menggoyangkan pundak Levi agar ia cepat memberikan jawaban.

Levi tersenyum licik.

"Sebagai sekretaris pribadi sekaligus pelayanku."

* * *

Chapter ini aku apdet! XD

Maaf kalo kesannya 'flat' dan datar banget.

Maaf juga kalo fic-nya jayus. NOH8, guys! ((( alah, sok gawl author-nye. )))

_Mistype_-nya juga udah aku benerin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II : NAPAK TILAS.**

"Ha?!" Eren keselek biji manggis. Eren Yeager. Yang dulu dikenal sangat elegan dan terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis sebagai cowok brengsek, harus bekerja menjadi sekretaris sekaligus pelayan pribadi sesosok makhluk yang lebih brengsek darinya. Levi hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan cengengesan! Turunin aku di sini!" Eren gusar dan meminta Levi menurunkannya dari mobil.

"Turunin aku sekarang juga!" ulangnya, ngegas. Namun, tampaknya tak digubris sedikit pun olehnya.

Levi malah ngegas_—_mobilnya. "_Tch_, kalau aku turunkan kamu, nanti kamu bilang aku gak peka, kamu bilang aku bajingan. Kalo aku bilang aku bukan bajingan, kamu malah bilang aku homo."

Err, Levi terjebak keblangsatan pemikiran Raditya Dika.

"Tapi, kalau jadi _your jerk_, aku dengan senang hati bersedia." tambahnya. Eren makin ngadat.

"EMANG ELO BAJINGAN, BRENGSEK!" mungkin, kalau ucapan Eren tadi ditayangkan di televisi, akan terdengar bunyi 'tuuutt' dua kali.

Tolong ngerti yah. He-he-he.

Levi tak peduli dengan segala bentuk cacian dan bahasa-bahasa mulia yang keluar dari bibir Eren terhadapnya. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar, walaupun sesekali tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah polah lucu mantan pujaan hatinya_—_walau akhirnya ia terdiam setelah puas mengata-ngatai sang mantan.

_Udah kenyang ngomelnya, Eren? _batin Levi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Levi, "Biar kuantar pulang."

"Rumahku hanya gubuk tua yang beralaskan tanah, beratapkan langit, berdindingkan bilik bambu reot yang bau dan jamuran. Rumahku yang dulu disegel bank karena ayahku terdakwa menjadi dalang kasus korupsi dana pembangunan dinding Monumen Titan. Ibuku ... Ibu, baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Mikasa juga pergi entah kemana." lirih Eren. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi mobil dan membenamkan wajahnya, ia terisak. Melihat Eren dirundung luka dalam, Levi menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren.

"Maka dari itu, kau mau, ya, bekerja untukku?" tawar Levi seraya menunjukkan ekspresi anak riang yang baru dimandiin. Tentu, tersimpan jutaan makna konotasi di balik keriangan itu.

Serius deh, Levi tuh ngambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

"Serah deh." jawab Eren pasrah.

Lalu, Levi mengeluarkan telepon selulernya dan menelepon entah-siapa-di-sana.

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL ADDITION: FLASHBACK**

**(KETIKA EREN DAN LEVI PUTUS)**

* * *

Levi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sang kekasih, Eren, yang terletak di sebuah lorong yang nampaknya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Guren no Yumiya yang menggelegar dari sebuah kelas.

**Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jaeger!**

"JAEGER! JEGER!" seseorang mengulang ujung lirik lagunya.

Pasti ulah si Eren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren, yang terobsesi banget sama kata "Jaeger"?

Ia terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruknya ini. Pulang sekolah tidak langsung pulang, melainkan menyempatkan diri bermain game ASU yang ada di laptopnya. Di rumah, ia sangat-dilarang-sekali bermain game karena nilainya yang semakin hari semakin merosot seperti sempak tak bertali. Akhirnya, kelas lah yang menjadi pelarian. Anak pak Grisha memang cerdik!

Menyadari ini, Levi semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan tibalah ia di depan pintu kelas yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Tiba-tiba, nafasnya terasa berat. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sudah sangat yakin siap seratus persen tanpa diskon. Pikirannya kembali kacau, tak menentu, skenario kejadian yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan apik sebelumnya tiba-tiba runtuh, pecah, hacep. Karena menurutnya, mengakhiri hubungan empat bulan—yang baru seumur kutil jagung itu sangat berat. Akhirnya, ia memantapkan langkahnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kelas. Eren sempat melirik ke arah pintu,

"Oh, kau rupanya." lalu, Eren kembali fokus dengan permainannya.

Levi menghampiri Eren seraya berusaha tersenyum. Ini semata-mata dilakukannya agar ia tenang. Langkahnya semakin berat seiring mendekatnya jarak lelaki seratus enampuluh sentimeter ini dengan kekasih yang sepuluh sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu, ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping Eren. Sebelum memulai percakapan yang sangat krusial ini, ia sengaja mengolor waktunya untuk sekedar memperhatikan Eren yang tengah bermain.

Ya, sekalian memilih diksi yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti sang kekasih yang beberapa menit lagi akan berganti status menjadi 'mantan'.

"Eren—" tenggorokan Levi terasa seperti tercekat walaupun baru memanggil nama Eren. Lidahnya kelu. Otaknya beku. Jantungnya cenat-cenut.

"Ng?" jawab Eren tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Levi.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Levi melanjutkan ucapannya. Perlahan-lahan dan tidak pasti.

"Bicara apa?" Eren tetap sibuk dengan membantingkan jarinya ke papan _keyboard_.

Levi kembali terdiam. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Dan juga bingung harus menjawab apa bila Eren bertanya alasan mengapa Levi mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sungguh, putus tanpa alasan itu benar-benar mengkampretkan. Mencari alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, rasanya seperti dihadapkan sebuah soal dengan empat _option_, dimana rasanya "nggak ada yang bener, nggak ada ralat, nggak ada anulir, tapi harus dijawab"—bagi Levi.

**Option A: **Jika Levi menjawab karena sudah bosan dengan Eren, apakah ini menjamin Eren tak akan sakit hati?

**Option B: **Jika Levi menjawab karena ia tertarik dengan orang lain, siapkah Levi diarak keliling sekolah dan dicap sebagai "bajingan berdarah dingin nan tak memiliki perasaan terbrengsek yang pernah ada"?

**Option ****C: **Jika Levi menjawab karena ia sudah belok, alias sukanya dengan lawan jenis, tentu ia akan dicap "tidak normal dan biadab" oleh orang-orang. Dan ingat, ia bukan tipe lelaki yang suka direndahkan, apalagi jika harga dirinya diinjak-injak. (( oke, author-nya benar-benar biadab sekarang, silakan author-nya dilempar biji manggis, readers. ))

**Option D:** Jika Levi menjawab—

"Cepat bicara, bodoh! Jangan membuyarkan konsentrasiku!" bentak Eren karena geregetan kelamaan nunggu. Menunggu itu "bukan Eren banget" keles.

"Ya sudah. Baiklah—"

Eren yang tadinya sempat memberi atensi kepada Levi, langsung kembali beralih dengan laptopnya. Sungguh, Levi benar-benar berniat jahil dengan mengulur-ngulur waktunya.

Karena menurutnya di antara _option _itu gak ada yang 'sreg', akhirnya ia berkata,

"—Eren, kita berteman saja ya."

COMBO BREAK!

Jemari Eren yang tadinya lincah di atas papan _keyboard_ tiba-tiba terhenti. Padahal, baru saja ia _combo break_.

Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melirik Levi melalui sudut matanya. Sakit—soalnya matanya berasa kayak mau copot.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Eren segera menutup laptopnya. Ia tak peduli dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan dan sedang klimaks-klimaksnya bermain. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan laptop ke tasnya. Suara tas yang disleting dengan cepat terdengar. Ia pun menjinjing tasnya dan sempat menatap Levi dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Matanya memerah. Tentu bukan karena ia belum tidur semalaman, apalagi jika mengindikasikan dia itu vampir, bukan, melainkan emosinya yang sedang mendidih seperti magma di perut bumi yang ingin segera dimuntahkan—tepat di wajah brengsek bernama Levi.

Tanpa menanyakan alasan atau bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia segera melangkah pergi, membuka pintu kelas dan menutupnya dengan keras, meninggalkan Levi sendiri yang tengah dipenuhi tanda titik di kepalanya.

"..."

Dan semenjak saat itu, Eren bersumpah atas nama dinding Maria, Rose, dan Sina, akan menobatkan Levi sebagai mantan terburuknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mobil terhenti di parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen bergaya hotel yang kelihatannya mewah. Eren memasang ekspresi bingung dan was-was, takut-takut Levi hendak melakukan tindakan asusila terhadapnya. Terhadap orang—bocah berusia duapuluh tiga tahun ini.

"Apa ini?" Eren memicingkan matanya.

"Gedung apartemen." jawab Levi singkat seraya melepas _safety belt_-nya. Jiah, _safety belt_, bilang aja sabuk pengaman.

"Heh! Nenek-nenek peot lagi ngesot di rumah reot juga tau ini gedung apartemen. Maksudku, gedung apartemen ini, err, mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" ucap Eren dipenuhi banyolan orang keuseul.

Lagi-lagi, Levi hanya terkekeh. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka pintu mobil. Eren tetap diam, ia sudah sangat yakin Levi akan membukakan pintu mobil seraya berkata, "Silahkan, Tuan Muda."

Nyatanya tidak.

"Hey, keluar!" Levi mengetuk-ngetuk jendela pintu seperti polisi yang hendak melihat kelengkapan surat-surat kendaraan.

"_Geez_." Tiga siku-siku muncul di kepala Eren. _Stay cool_, Eren. Lalu, ia keluar dari mobil. Segera setelah itu, Levi segera menarik jemarinya dan membawanya masuk ke gedung apartemen itu. Tentu mobilnya sudah dikunci juga.

Begitu masuk ke _lobby _apartemen, nuansa glamor dan royal menyeruak. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menatap-yang-entah-apa-maksudnya pada Levi dan Eren. Eren yang merasa canggung hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Tanpa membalas sambutan hangat sang resepsionis, Levi memberi kode padanya untuk memberikan—sebuah kunci? Tunggu, tapi, untuk apa?

_"Sebenarnya, Levi itu siapa, sih?" _Eren penasaran. Gondok. Bukannya apa-apa, Levi yang berwajah _toku_ begini dipanggil "Tuan Muda"?

* * *

_Kamar 233._

Akhirnya, Eren dibawa Levi ke sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup besar dan tertata rapi. Bersih. Enak dilihat. Seger. Walaupun tak ada pohon, rasanya rindang sekali berada di sini. Wajar saja, pemiliknya aja juragan perabotan rumah tangga yang merangkap jadi jasa kebersihan, atau yang bahasa gaulnya _cleaning service_.

Gak deng, canda.

Eren memperhatikan setiap senti sudut ruangan. Rasanya ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sepertinya berkata, c_ome to Mama, Eren_.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di sini, ya?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak, aku tidak tinggal di sini. Aku sengaja memberimu kamar ini untuk tinggal menetap di sini." jawab Levi _simple_ seraya membuka sepatunya.

Eren cirambay, terharu, berbunga-bunga, betapa sucinya hati si brengsek ini. Perasaannya tak dapat terdefinisikan, rasanya ia ingin memeluk dan ber-_ojigi_ seratus kali seperti boneka sampai kepalanya copot di hadapan Levi.

"Jangan senang dulu. Ini tidak gratis. Kau pikir zaman sekarang siapa yang mau memberi gratisan?"

DOR. Tuh, kan, Levi itu kembarannya Karin CHSI. _Oke fix_, Levi nyebelin!  


"Kau ini tak punya hati, ya?! Aku tak punya apa-apa, dan kau suruh aku bayar?! Aku harus membayar pakai apa?! Bulu ketek?!" Eren ngegas seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah teflon Levi. Tiba-tiba, Levi menyeringai.

Levi melangkah mendekati Eren dengan tatapan menakutkan dan seringaian licik. Semakin Levi maju, Eren semakin mundur. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga—

—BRUUKKK.

Eren terjatuh—terbaring di atas kasur.

**TBC.**

* * *

Woohoo! Akhirnya bisa dilanjutin juga.

Berwajah _toku _= mutu = muka tua.

Fyi, yang _scene _Levi sama Eren putus itu dialog-nya sama kayak yang saya alamin. Saya diputusin kayak gitu masa :" bedanya, di situ Levi mutusinnya _face-to-face_, kalo saya lewat BBM. Terus kalo di situ, Eren marah setelah diputusin, kalo saya malah ketawa dan mantan saya itu saya caci maki sebagai salam perpisahan B)

Bhik. Gapapa deh, daripada galau, mending dijadiin fanfic, iya kan? *wink-wink*

((( Eeee kok curhat kamu, Thor. Pulang sana. )))

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah jadi _silent reader_, yang nge-_favorite_, nge-_follow_, dan nge-_review_ fic ini. Oh ya, terima kasih juga kepada pacar—ehm, mantan saya maksudnya, yang sudah memberikan sedikit kontribusi kepada saya untuk kelangsungan hidup anak-anak saya ini. Chapter fic-nya maksudnya.

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! ~~~\O/


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Rate-nya naik jadi T+**

**Udah gitu aja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER III : CATATAN HATI SEORANG LEVI.  
**

"Kau mau apa?!" Eren berteriak berusaha melawan. Nyatanya, kedua kakinya malah dijepit oleh kedua kaki Levi yang tak memungkinkan Eren untuk leluasa melawan. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan di atas kasur. _Brace yourself, Eren_.

Levi tetap diam seribu kata, hanya sejumlah seringaian licik yang ia lontarkan. Eren semakin was-was. Pikirannya sudah yang tidak-tidak. Ia berkali-kali berusaha melawan, namun kekuatan Levi melebihi kekuatan turbo, sangat-kuat-sekali. Walaupun berpostur pendek bak pohon tauge, tapi kekuatan fisiknya boleh diadu.

Tauge ya, bukan toge.

Jantung Eren rasanya sedang melompat-lompat di dalam dada, pipinya merah padam, tubuhnya bergetar kebat, keringat dingin bercucuran, kayak anak cowok yang gak siap disunat.

"Wajahmu merah sekali," ujar Levi seraya membelai rambut _brunette _Eren dengan lembut. "Kau manis, seperti lolipop yang membuatku selalu ingin menjilatinya sampai habis. Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi."

((( SIAL, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI ))) Nak Eren, kau benar-benar harus bersiap-siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk.

Wajah Levi semakin mendekat. Seperti kode ia akan menjamah bibir suci Eren.

_What the f-_, batin Eren.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Jangan cium aku! Bibirmu tak cukup steril untuk menyentuhku!" rutuk Eren seraya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Berisik, cukup diam dan nikmati saja permainanku, _my tsundere_." Levi menggoda Eren dengan sebutan _my tsundere_.

Eren pasrah (dan luluh). Ia menutup matanya, mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat gugup sekali. Kakinya di bawah sana juga menggeliat.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

_Eh?_

Eren tak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, hanya seperti hembusan nafas yang menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Bangun. Cepat mandi. Aku segan sekali mencium orang yang belum mandi," ejek Levi. Ia melempar Eren sebuah handuk kering yang terjemur di rak handuk. "Atau kau mau kumandikan?"

"GA."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren berdiri di bawah guyuran air _shower_, ia berpikir, mengapa takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan Levi? Sekali lagi, ini di luar dugaannya. Semenjak Levi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri "hubungan yang bukan kayak hubungan"nya dengan Eren, Eren udah cukup muak dengan keberadaan Levi. Hatinya saat itu sangat hancur seperti laptop yang ia banting begitu sampai di kamarnya. Mereka juga sempat berjaga jarak, pura-pura tak kenal bila berpapasan, ia ingat betul bagaimana ia membenci Levi.

Tapi, di sisi lain ia teringat kenangan manisnya dengan Levi. Ketika Levi mengacak-acak rambutnya, bagaimana ia membelai pipinya, bagaimana ia menatapnya, bagaimana ia berani menggantikan posisi Eren ketika berkelahi dengan Reiner sang biang kerok sekolahan, bagaimana ia dengan rela mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya kala Eren tengah dirawat karena kecelakaan ditabrak truk gandeng yang bermuatan minyak bertumpeh-tumpeh_,_ ketika ia diam-diam menaruh setangkai mawar putih di samping Eren saat dirinya masih lemah bertuliskan, "Cepat sembuh, jangan repotkan bibi Carla dan paman Grisha.", ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tangan Levi yang tengah menggenggam jemarinya kuat seakan tak ingin kehilangan, dan yang paling membekas adalah ketika ia bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Levi_—_menjadi seseorang yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Kenangan selama empat bulan itulah yang terkadang membuat pikirannya terbelenggu, tak bisa membenci Levi.

Mungkin, Eren saat itu sangat egois dan kekanak-kanakan, tak bisa melihat Levi dari sisi positifnya, dari sisi cinta yang pernah ia berikan. Ia selalu saja berpikir,

"Kalau ia memang cinta padaku, mengapa ia meninggalkanku?"

Air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia galau sekali, rasanya masa lalu itu terus menghantuinya.

Apa mungkin ia berjodoh dengan Levi sehingga ia dipertemukan kembali dengannya?

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu terdengar, memecah keheningan. "Eren, mandinya sudah belum?" tanya Levi.

"Ah, iya! Aku sedang pakai baju." jawab Eren seraya mematikan _shower _dan segera mengeringkan badannya. Baju yang tadi ia kenakan terpaksa dikenakan kembali karena memang tak ada baju lagi untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkat rambutnya dengan kain handuk. Ia melihat Levi tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal yang nampaknya menggunakan bahasa asing, dan ia mengenakan kacamata.

_Megane_ Levi. Bayangin, deh.

Pipi Eren tiba-tiba merona, menghangat entah mengapa, tampaknya Levi yang mengenakan kacamata terlihat lebih menawan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan melangkah cepat ke kasur.

"Hei." panggil Levi tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu. Sontak, Eren yang merasa sebagai satu-satunya yang (pasti) dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" jawab Eren dengan nada cuek dengan kondisi masih menutupi wajahnya.

Levi melempar sesuatu ke Eren, "Pakai baju itu. Setelah itu, seduhkan aku secangkir Levi."

"A-apa?! Membuatkanmu kopi? Heh, lo pikir gue pembokat_—_" ucapan Eren terputus,

"Shh ... _Eren, h__ave you forgotten the agreement that I said in an hour ago?_ _You're my slave too._" ucap Levi dengan logat _british_-nya. Masih mending pakai bahasa Inggris, kalau bahasa Perancis? Pasti Eren langusng meluncur ke Google Translate.

"_Yea, whatfuckingever_." Eren melempar handuknya ke atas kasur dan kembali lagi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nih, kopinya," Eren meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam hangat di atas meja Levi. "Sudah kubuatkan spesial untuk majikanku yang _almost perfect_."

"Ya, terima kasih. Oh, ya, besok kau sudah mulai bekerja untukku. Tentu, besok kau harus bangun pagi, dandan yang rapi, jangan memalukan diriku di hadapan para karyawan perusahaan." ujar Levi seraya mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"Ya." jawab Eren singkat.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Masih marah padaku, ya?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba. Jujur, Eren merasa risih.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Levi, Eren segera melangkah menuju kasurnya. Rasanya ia sudah sangat mengantuk_, _lelah setelah galau dan sempat menangis di bawah _shower_ tadi. Pengen cepet-cepet rebahan biar _i feel free_ kayak PrincesSyahrini.

EEETTTT_—_

Eren merasa sesuatu menarik tangannya. Ketika Eren menengok ke belakang, Levi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba, ia seperti merasakan kehangatan tangan itu menyentuhnya kembali. Eren berusaha tetap netral, tak ingin terhanyut akan kenangan masa lalu.

"Aku rindu padamu, aku rindu ketika bisa berbincang denganmu, bukan sikapmu yang dingin seperti es dan mengabaikan keberadaanku seperti ini, seperti saat menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir di SMA."

Pret.

"Bohong." Eren menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar, ia menahan berbagai emosi yang mendadak menguasai jiwanya. Marah, kecewa, dan malu menjadi satu.

Levi berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Eren.

"Eren, dengar aku, tatap aku," ia sentuh dagu Eren dan mengangkat kepalanya, "jika perlakuanku padamu saat itu tak adil, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah karena tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku egois, aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu, aku tak membayangkan bagaimana kecewa dan marahnya dirimu. Aku mengaku salah, tolong maafkan aku."

_"Hentikan."_

Eren masih terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke objek lain. Terlihat jelas matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak berani menatap sepasang manik obsidian Levi. Ia takut ia malah hancur kembali.

"Kubilang tatap aku, Eren! Lihat ketulusanku ini!"

_"Hentikan."_

Eren tetap tak menurut. Hatinya seperti sudah setengah beku.

Levi mengalah, ia pun berlutut di hadapan Eren. "Eren, aku meminta maaf. Maaf yang terdalam dari lubuk hatiku. Aku akan _download_-kan game terbaru untukmu. Atau kau minta kubelikan PS 4 dan kaset GTA V? Akan kubelikan detik ini juga, asal kau mau memaafkanku."

_"Hentikan."_

Eren tetap terdiam. Ia takut jika ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, air matanya akan menetes. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Levi.

"Ya, aku bajingan, Eren! Aku memang bajingan!" Levi agak meninggikan intonasi suaranya agar Eren bisa mendengarkan ketulusan permohonan maafnya.

_"Hentikan, Levi. Kumohon, jangan buat aku menangis."_

Air mata Eren seperti sudah menggenang di matanya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya untuk menahan agar tetesan air mata tak jatuh kembali.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hanya bunyi jarum jam yang terdengar.

"Eren," Levi membuka mulutnya kembali. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah dan tenang.

_"..."_

"Eren, _I am only human_. Aku hanya manusia, maka tolong manusiakan aku."

Suasana kembali hening sejenak.

Dan akhirnya, Eren luluh dengan ucapan Levi terakhir. Ia turut jongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Levi. Ia memegang kedua pundak Levi, seperti isyarat menyuruh untuk menatapnya.

Air mata tak terbendung lagi, Eren menangis.

"Tolong jangan menangis, aku tidak tega." Levi meyeka air mata Eren dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak, kau memang tega!" jerit Eren seraya segera mendekap tubuh Levi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Levi, menangis di sana, tak ingin membiarkan Levi melihat wajahnya kalau nangis kejer. "Kau tega! Kau tega dan bodoh, Levi! Tapi, baiklah, aku memaafkanmu!"

"Terima kasih, Eren." Levi mempererat pelukannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sshh, jangan menangis." Levi menghibur Eren dengan membelai lembut belakang kepala Eren.

"Tapi, kau bersungguh-sungguh akan membelikanku PS 4, 'kan?" tanya Eren memastikan.

"Cih, dasar. Iya, iya, akan kuhubungi Mike dulu untuk segera membelikannya untukmu. Sekalian sama kaset-kasetnya akan kubelikan." jawab Levi terkekeh dan segera melepas pelukannya untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang terletak di atas mejanya.

"Mike, ini Levi, pesankan PS 4 serta _game_-nya, kau pilih saja yang kelihatannya menarik untuk dicoba. Kurang dari sejam harus sudah sampai di kamar Eren. Aku sedang di sini." ucap Levi yang langsung menutup teleponnya setelah selesai berbicara.

Eren duduk di atas kursi dan menatap Levi dengan senyuman bahagia yang dihiasi mata semi-sembab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan malam itu, Eren dan Levi beradu bermain _game _FIFA sampai larut malam bersama Levi.

"Yooshh! Aku menang lagi!" Eren berseru bahagia seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Aku mengalah."

"Ayo, lagi! Hanya ini permainan yang seru untuk dimainkan berdua! Aku akan pakai klub Dortmund, kau Bayern Munchen, ok?"

"Ini tidak menarik. Lebih menarik kalau 'bermain yang sungguhan' berdua denganmu."

Lalu kepala Levi dihantam stik PS oleh Eren.

"Apa, sih? Maksudku, bermain sepakbola sungguhan! Bukan bermain di depan layar seperti ini!" Levi protes.

"Serah lo deh."

**TBC.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum saya curhat, saya mau menyampaikan minal aidin wal faidzin untuk segenap ffn-ers yang sudah menjalankan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di fanfic ini, alur yang kurangajar atau sama persis kayak yang dialamin para readers!

Oh, ya, itu yang klub bola itu memang kesukaan saya. Tapi saya sukanya Munchen, gak suka Dortmund u,u

Maaf kalau di chapter ini seluruh adegan terasa terlalu mendramatisir, memang sengaja dibuat seperti ini.

Saya gak meminta apapun selain **review, favorite, dan/atau followers **sebagai THR Ramadhan tahun ini.

Tapi, kalau agan-agan mau kasih duit buat ogut, silakan transfer via BNI.

#bye


End file.
